


Safety

by rannadylin



Series: Behold the Sun (Idalia) [4]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannadylin/pseuds/rannadylin
Summary: Dal's perspective of a pivotal moment in Bazylia's Pillars of Eternity ttrpg campaign





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aban_ataashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/gifts).

> For the prompt "Safety" requested by aban_ataashi, which worked very well for events of last weekend's game session!

She’s never been safer.

Idalia looks around at the crowd of Readceran soldiers, at the light emanating from their leader before whom Dal and her companions now stand. Technically, for a traveler from the Dyrwood at this moment in history, she is deep in enemy territory, without weapons, with only the three allies that she has known no longer than the road they have traveled together to reach this place.

But Waidwen bears a glow reminiscent of her own -- or it’s the other way around, really, she considers -- and from his tent emerge two orlans who bear features even more like her own.

Waidwen -- Eothas -- deals with the priestesses each as befits them. Nona is led away under guard, and through the shock of the mirrors before her and the haze of magical sleep under which she was brought here, Dal gathers that her friend’s plans for Waidwen went further than reconnaissance. Yarrow is his enemy on Magran’s behalf, a hostage to be traded for the Readcerans’ own. Ona is under no such suspicion, but neither is she trusted further than the letter he would have her bear to the enemy -- his enemy -- commanders.

To Idalia, he says, “Welcome home.” As if those commanders were not also the ones who sent her here, in the first place.

She has the run of the camp over which her god presides. She has -- family? Surely she has more safety here in the heart of the Readceran army than in all the days since she left the home that raised her.

So why is she so afraid?


End file.
